Music players such as cassette tape players and the recently introduced compact disk players have provided a convenient source of music entertainment for a great variety of users. While the particular structure used in such players vary substantially, all generally include a housing within which a transport mechanism receives the tape or compact disk in an operative installation. Playback apparatus interact with the music bearing medium to convert the information upon the tape or compact disk or other medium to electrical signals which are amplified and applied to one or more speakers to produce sound information such as music. In addition to the transport mechanisms, such players generally include a plurality of user operated controls which permit the user to structure the player operation. Such controls include sound quality controls such as volume, tone, treble, bass and the like together with operative or mode selection controls such as play, record, fast forward, rewind and pause.
The majority of music players produced are more than adequate for use by a variety of older children as well as adults of virtually all ages. However, young children are often also interested in music and music players. However, few, if any, tape or compact disk players are designed for convenient and easy to understand use by younger children. In most cases, the controls are extremely difficult for the young child to manipulate and understand. In addition, younger children often misuse such equipment by, for example, playing the music objectionably loud and so on.
Practitioners in the art have recognized the need for music players which are more easily operated by younger children. In addition, practitioners have addressed the interest of younger children in music making apparatus by producing a variety of music making toys and interactive music players. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,205 issued to Spector sets forth a SOUND TAPE PLAYER HAVING ANIMATED CHARACTER in which a player for prerecorded sound magnetic tape package in cartridge or cassette format is provided. A three-dimensional character is supported upon the player and interactively operated in response to the music produced from playing the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,871 issued to Noto sets forth a TOY FOR CONVEYING PERSONALIZED MESSAGE in which a toy such as a doll or similar figure includes a cavity supporting a cassette player and a battery power mechanism. One or more switches are disposed about the toy and operatively coupled to the tape playing mechanism to operate the mechanism as the toy is manipulated.
French Patent 2,591,501 issued to Barraut sets forth an EDUCATIONAL ANIMATED TOY FOR YOUNG CHILD in which a figurine in the form of a furry animal includes a body having head and appendages and defining an interior cavity. The cavity may be used as a letter box for notes and may contain a cassette tape player coupled to a microphone which protrudes from the body. An electronic control circuit is operatively coupled to the toy figure appendages and is operative in response to appendage manipulation to control the tape player.
French Patent 2,413,101 issued to Ungar sets forth a CHILDREN'S TALKING TOY formed as a doll or soft figure which incorporates a recording appliance and cassette. The cassette is protected within the doll or toy figure body and control knobs are provided for manipulating the tape player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,905 issued to Convertine, et al. sets forth a TOY RECORDER AND PLAYBACK APPARATUS in which a miniature tape recorder for use by children is provided. The recorder is normally incorporated within a toy such as a doll and arranged such that the child may be speak to the toy while recording and thereafter playback or repeat the spoken message. A microphone is provided which is operatively coupled to the recorder and supported within the toy figure. The tape mechanism is operated by a drawstring and spring force motor combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,918 issued to Berman sets forth an AUDIO-VISUAL CHILD-PARTICIPATING EDUCATIONAL ENTERTAINMENT CENTER in which a housing supports an audio-visual device. The device includes a screen upon which visual images are projected, an animated audio-visual feature, a kit containing different types of appliques and a switch to stop and restart the audio-visual feature at will.
German Patent DE 3710135-A issued to Hoff sets forth a CHILD'S TELEPHONE HANDSET WITH CASSETTE COMPARTMENT in which a toy telephone includes a cassette recorder and playback device. Tape information is provided which permits the child user to interactively converse with the tape conversation being played.
In addition to the foregoing described utility patents, a variety of design patents have issued showing different aesthetic appearances for children's tape players or toy tape players and recorders. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,662 issued to Lambert, et al., U.S. Pat. Des. No. 277,474 issued to Miura, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 297,551 issued to Ng, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 263,139 issued to Petrie, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 304,832 issued to Murphy, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 309,637 issued to Maezono, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 311,006 issued to Hino, et al. are representative of typical children's music players or toy music playing devices.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided children with music players of different types, there remains a need in the art for a player more realistically configured and operated to be used by young children.